10 Dates SasoDei style
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 10 Dates community at LiveJournal. Claim: Sasori x Deidara. Rated T for lime, shounen ai, yaoi and things implied. Male x Male. Up first, Movie Theatre. Warning, chapter two sucks. The rest will be better but two is just plain bad.
1. Deceit?

Document Opened: 02/13/2009, 03:39pm.

Authors Note:

I am _finally _getting started on my SasoDei claim at the 10_Dates community at LiveJournal. I got the idea for this just a little while ago.

This chapter gets a T rating for lime/making .

Theme number 5: Movie Theatre.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise there _would _be yaoi and Akatsuki would get a better deal. The theme list I'm using also belongs to the 10_Dates community. Also possible out of character-ness.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

To say he was annoyed would be putting it lightly. The idea was for _him_ and the blond to be alone. Not for everyone else to tag along. The only part of his plan that was still intact was the fact he got to pick the movie, naturally he picked one he knew the bomber would probably not like, a suspenseful horror mix.

"Sasori Danna you might wanna hurry up, un." He was snapped from his thoughts after hearing Deidara say that, unaware that he had been trailing behind. "I'm coming, brat." He said the last part after catching up with bomber who had slowed down a little bit to be beside him.

////////\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\

After getting their tickets and snacks they each took their seats, eight out of ten took their seats in the front and second row while Sasori and Deidara took theirs more to the back and Sasori using the excuse that he knew some _certain people_ who would be loud and eventually start bickering and in general be annoying, knowing that Deidara would decide to sit with him so he wouldn't be by himself. Like a good puppet, everything was coming together beautifully, he thought while taking a side glance at the blond who was watching the previews for some other movies that were due out soon.

///////////////

In the beginning it was as expected, generic horror movie teens were going inside of a house that they dared each other to do scoffing and dismissing any thoughts of any actual monsters being inside.

About five or so more minutes in it started picking up with them hearing weird noises and stuff was slamming shut and none of them were doing it. One guy going crazy and running away from the group to find a way out and the preppy girl with high heels following after him. 'Real smart.' he thought sarcastically and took another secretive glance at the blond who was intently staring at the screen. 'Soon, real soon.' he smirked inwardly to himself while his expression remained bored and uninterested in the whole thing. He was tempted to fake yawn for effect but there was such a thing as overkill.

Nearly half an hour into the movie he was finally about to get what he wanted, some creature grabbed the girl from behind when she was least expecting it and as she screamed while it pulled her into the room to be it's dinner, Deidara had since shrunk back in his seat had his arms wrapped around the puppeteers left arm. "How come your not scared, un?" He asked quietly, he had even seen Hidan sink a little in his seat. "I do gorier things to make my art." He replied simply, not even looking at the bomber who was contemplating his words. However another loud shriek from the creatures latest victim made Deidara bury his face in Sasori's neck, daring to look at the screen there was blood and body parts scattered around the room and a loud crunch from the creature biting the victim in half, snapping the bone like a twig.

It was time to make his move."You know if the movie is too scary for you I know something else we can do to pass time." He said while brushing some of the bombers bright blond hair out of his partners face. Deidara glanced up at Sasori. "Like what, un?" His visible blue eye blinked innocently.

Without verbally replying he tilted the bombers face upward and kissed him, the aforementioned bomber closed his eyes and leaned into it and the two wrapped their arms around each other finding this to be a _far_ better activity than the movie.

Meanwhile down in the second row Hidan had seen the two and he turned back around. "Not even a f*cking hour into the flick and their already going at it." Almost immediately he felt Kakuzu tap him on the shoulder. "Yeah, f*cking yeah." He stated while getting out his wallet and handed Kakuzu a five. Hidan watched his partner collect from at least three others, one of which he hadn't expected, their leader Pein.

////////////////

Deidara had his hands around Sasori's neck and after a few minutes of kissing and tongue action, he broke it apart to lean onto the bombers shoulder and after exposing a little skin he carefully bit down into the flesh, just enough to draw a little blood which he licked away and then faced the blond whose face was red. "Mine." He told him and before they kissed again Deidara replied "Yours, un."

During round two while they were heavily making out, they both slid out of their seats with Sasori landing on top of Deidara and this caused him to smirk in a seductive way to the blond who looked redder now than he did earlier. "Get a f*cking room already!" Hidan shouted from the second row. "We will later." Sasori shouted back and was amused by the blonds expression at the moment.

Getting off of the blond so he could get up the two got back in their seats and in time to see an up close shot at the monster as one the characters was trying to kill it with a shotgun he had found in the basement. The thing was creepy enough for Deidara to grab Sasori's arm again.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

After the movie was over and they were heading to the exit, Konan who was a little ahead of the rest turned to see the artists making out _again. _She cleared her throat. "They blew up the house with dynamite and buried the creature alive." She saw how they looked like they had been caught and smiled casually before turning to leave.

"We better get going." Sasori got up and before leaving aisle he faced the blond. "We can finish this later." He turned to leave and Deidara soon followed.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the way back Deidara and Kisame had fallen back a little bit so Kisame could ask him something. Leaning down he whispered. "I thought you liked horror movies?" Grinning slightly he replied. "I do but Sasori Danna doesn't need to know that, un."

/////////\\\\/////////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I have wanted to do that joke since I saw the theme. I know its not all that original but I like it.:3.

And just for the heck of it while Pein was handing Kakuzu his money Konan was beside him smiling because she knew what was going to happen.:3.

The one's who bet were Hidan, Pein, Itachi and Zetsu.

I had to add Zetsu last second since I didn't know who else the third guy would be.;^^;.

Later people and happy Friday the 13th,=D.

Done 02/13/2009, 06:16pm.


	2. This is an epic fail chapter

Document Opened: 02/21/2009, 01:42am.

Authors Note:

For the 10_Dates community at LiveJournal.

Theme/Prompt: No.4. Feelings.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

How was he supposed to identify this new emotion that the blond tended to bring out when he was around him? He could not recall when he first started to feel it but he would never forget the moment he realized it was there.

It was a few weeks ago when they had earned a few days off after completing a tough mission, he came out unscathed but the bomber hadn't been so lucky.

//////////

_He glanced down at the other artist who had fallen asleep under the sakura tree. His head conveniently on Sasori's lap. Their lunch area still set up a couple of feet away from them. Carefully brushing some of the bombers hair away from his face, Sasori then looked up at the blue sky, a light breeze filtering through. _

_Despite such a peaceful scenario his mind was still troubled. He knew he was starting to develop something for his blue eyed partner and the brat had somehow changed him a little bit. No longer did he hate seeing the sight of the person who stole his quiet and lonely life, now he didn't mind when the blond would try and surprise him with a quick hug or kiss._

_Looking back down at Deidara he saw the bandages on his partners arm and the two band-aids on his face which reminded him of their mission less than a week back, the brat was no good at fighting up close and after they thought they had the sought out scroll, an ambush was waiting. He came out unscathed but his partner had not been so lucky. Multiple bruises, a couple of minor slashes and stabs from poorly dodging the kunai and throwing stars, nothing to even come close to killing the bomber but that didn't stop him from killing a little more violently than he was accustomed. After arriving and patching up Deidara, Pein alloted the both of them a few days off and Konan suggested this place for a little break away from the dank cave they had known to be both their hideout and home._

_All in all it was a little picnic for the two of them to just get away. He was surprised to find that he felt so happy and content just to see his partner up and smiling while remarking about how pretty the sakura trees were and after a murmur of agreement they settled under the tree where they currently were. _

_Neither of them even brought up the subject of art despite the scenery just knowing it would lead into a pointless argument and this was supposed to be their time to de-stress, wasn't it? The red head was still attempting to figure out why he was casually smiling with his cheery blond and enjoying the rare time together._

_After lunch the both of them had been sitting against the big tree when he noticed the lack of chattiness from Deidara and glancing over he had noticed the blond was asleep against the tree. 'Figures' He thought knowing that the brat was still technically recovering from the mission._

_Mumbling something in his sleep that Sasori could not quite make out he slumped a little and fell to his left and his head was now on the red heads shoulder. Something then seemed to tug at his heart as he had enjoyed the contact more than he would ever let on and he was starting to admit to the inevitable, he had developed feelings for the bomber. Rather it be a crush, love, simple affection or something else he had yet to decide. He did however move the blond to a more comfortable position and had laid his head in his lap and thats where he was now. _

_They stayed like that for sometime and Deidara never even brought it up since._

\\\\\\\\\\\

Now here he was, over the time gone by since then he had known that he was in love with his partner, his artistically wrong, blue eyed, blond partner. But the point was he was his, at least he would see to that.

Not the least bit surprised when he felt two familiar arms encircle him from behind he replied "Brat." Which was met with "Danna, un." The blond nuzzled his head into Sasori's shoulder. "You look sad Sasori Danna, un." "It's nothing." His voice a little more icy than he intended. "You know you can tell me anything right, un?" He had known that Sasori was acting weird lately.

"I already said it's nothing." He did not even look at the bomber, wondering if he was going about this wrong. He did want the blond himself didn't he? With a disappointed look Deidara stood up and turned away from the puppet master. "I'll leave you alone then, un." He said blankly and was about to walk away when he felt something wrap around his stomach and pull him down into the puppet masters lap. "Um, Danna, un?" He questioned now confused, Sasori's stomach cable still around his midsection.

"Why did you come out here?" He asked looking his partner directly in his visible blue eye for the honesty of his answer. "I don't like to see you sad, un." "Why?" He narrowed his eyes at him, he had to know. "Because I love you Sasori Danna, un." He made an attempt to get up but was held back by Sasori who he thought was probably going to be mad at him for that. "Were you ever going to tell me this?" The way the blond had said it led him to think he had known for a long time. "Probably not since as long as your happy then it's enough, un." He smiled softly at the red head. Had today been like any other day then it would have been his own secret, but something about his Danna today made him say otherwise.

Something clicked for Sasori, he was definitely in love with the young blond who aside from his art was something important to him and in a flash, brief moments of their time together from the beginning up until now ran through his mind. "Sasori Danna, un?" Deidara asked concerned. Not quite expecting what happened.

Sasori put a hand under the bombers chin and brought their faces together and kissed the blond. They both leaned into it and after a moment Sasori broke it and saw the flustered red face of his partner whose blue eye was wide. "Love you too, brat." He added with a smirk.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I'm well aware how horrible this is but due to stress and my mind on the Street Fighter 4 Tournament later I wanted to write something just utterly fluffy and pointless.

Gah, I'm tired, it's after four and I have to be up within a few hours.x_x.

Later.

Finished: 02/21/2009, 04:15am.


End file.
